


Gil

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 04:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13967280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Noctis treats.





	Gil

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fill for anon’s “something where Noct spoils him rotten and Prompto basks in it? Noct doesn't have to baby him or treat him as a child (in fact, PLEASE dont do that). In fcat, they don't even have to be boyfriends. I just want to read something about Noct having lots of money to burn as the crown prince, and finally he has a friend and he just wants to do nice things for him. Nice clothes, nice food, games, activities, camera stuff, a new computer. You name it. Just... Noct taking care of Prompto financially and no one feeling guilty abotu it. (Please no Ignis or Gladio trying to parent Noct by lecturing him about how he chooses to spend his money. Or them going after Prompto to try and interfere in their friendship/get Prompto to go away)” prompt on [the FFXV kinkmeme](https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/4747.html?thread=9215627#cmt9215627).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

He types: _I’ll be there_ , and means it, even though he’d far rather waste the entire weekend at the mall than attend a royal council meeting. He knows that as soon his phone’s back in his pocket, he’ll forget his later obligations entirely, but he also knows that Ignis will send him another slew of texts when the time comes, and he’ll probably make it back to the palace with a few minutes to spare. As it stands, he ends the conversation, stuffing his cell back into his pants. As soon as he’s finished, Prompto’s flittered back to his side, chirping brightly, “Oh man, did you see the display in _Eos Electronics_?” Noctis didn’t, but there’s no time to shake his head—Prompto’s already grabbing his wrist and tugging him over. 

After spending the better part of the morning on the first and second stories of Insomnia’s largest mall, they’ve just started on the third tier. Noctis should’ve known that their first pit stop would be the place with all the cameras. Already holding two shopping bags each, Noctis is starting to think he should’ve dragged Gladiolus along just to lug around the rest. Of course, that would limit what they could actually do in the stores. And Noctis sort of likes slipping into the next small shop with only Prompto in tow, his incognito bodyguards all but melting into the background. Even with his face occasionally splashed across the papers, few of the other shoppers actually seem to recognize Noctis in his casual clothes. Maybe they will when his wallet comes out. Prompto takes them to the sidewall, where a sprawling display of different cameras reaches end-to-end. It starts with the oldest looking model he’s ever seen, steadily progressing through years of technology, up to a slim, shimmering piece of equipment that looks about as expensive as the Regalia.

Prompto ogles the whole line with an absolutely blissed-out expression, and Noctis eyes that more than the cameras. It always amazes him how _expressive_ Prompto is: how much happiness can blossom out of the smallest things. He’s like a walking ball of sunshine, and all Noctis has to do is snap his fingers to get that dazzling star orbiting around him. Prompto bends over one of the ancient-looking models to mutter, awestruck, “I don’t know what’s cooler—the state of the art ones or these retro masterpieces!”

“The new ones have to work better,” Noctis ventures, even though the only thing he knows about cameras is that: working camera equals happy Prompto. 

Prompto laughs like Noctis has said something adorably naïve. He straightens up and sidles closer to a newer design—an angular metallic thing with baby blue highlights. Noctis follows and pretends to examine the display, but really, he’s just getting in close enough to drape his arms around Prompto’s slender shoulders. Like whispering a throaty secret into Prompto’s ear, Noctis murmurs, “Want one of each?”

Prompto gives him a grin right between impish and adoring. “You know I can’t afford that.”

“That’s what you’ve got a hot sugar daddy for,” Noctis teases, and Prompto stifles a snort behind his hand. 

His grin remains, but he does point out, “Dude, you already covered breakfast, and you _just_ bought me a new jacket...”

“That was really for me; I loved looking at you in it.”

“Pfft.” With a quick glance over his shoulder to check that no one’s watching, Prompto presses a swift kiss against Noctis’ cheek. Maybe it’s not so smart. Maybe they will get recognized, and there’ll be a whole flurry of bad press over Noctis’ ‘sugar baby’ or ‘boytoy’ or whatever else the papers want to call it. But Noctis can feel himself smiling anyway, and that genuine ability Prompto has to make him _happy_ is what makes Prompto so worth it. The money’s really neither here nor there. Prompto would be his bestie anyway. So he might as well blow some of that endless money he has on the best thing that ever happened to him. Prompto asks him with all sincerity, “Have I ever told you that you’re the best friend _ever_?”

Noctis hums, “Just about every day.”

Prompto’s eyes are alight. He sneaks in another kiss, then detours towards the nearest sales associate, likely to ask for at least one new camera, so that all these perfect moments can be captured and kept forever.


End file.
